In recent years, mobile phones (e.g., Smartphones) have been heavily relied upon to perform phone calls and video conferencing. With this increased popularity has come an increased demand for privacy and comfort while conducting a phone call or video conference call.
Specifically, when conducting a phone/video call, the calling or called party may be in a location that may be noisy or otherwise distracting/uncomfortable due to background audio or lack of background of audio. The receiver of conventional mobile devices may pick up this unwanted background audio or may not pick up any background audio in a quiet environment which may make it difficult or annoying to conduct a video/phone call. Unwanted background audio may also tip the called party to the calling party's location (or vice versa), which may not be desirable. Currently there does not exist a system that allows a calling/called party to insert desirable background audio into a phone call and/or filter out undesirable background audio.